reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
A Civilized Man
|image = File:Rdr_civilized_man.jpg |imagewidth = 300 | start = Escalera | end = Beecher's Hope | chapter = Undead Nightmare | giver =None | location = Punta Orgullo, Nuevo Paraiso | rewards = None |previous = Undead Nightmare mission: "Mother Superior Blues" Parts 1 & 2 |next = Undead Nightmare mission: "On a Pale Horse" }} A Civilized Man is a mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Upon entering the mansion in Escalera, Marston encounters an undead Abraham Reyes chasing a young woman around the large dining table. John shouts at Reyes and orders that Abraham stop chasing the girl. The undead Reyes then gives John his full attention and begins advancing... Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "Mother Superior Blues" Parts 1 & 2 Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Kill the undead Abraham Reyes. *Traverse the Escalera Catacombs. *Return the Mask to its altar. Mission Details When the cutscene ends, Reyes will make a bee-line for the player. He is considered a bruiser, so be on the lookout for him to run the player down. A well-placed head shot will end him and begin a second cutscene where the young woman explains that Reyes has removed a Mask from the catacombs beneath the city. She claims that replacing the Mask will end the undead plague and John, not having a better plan, obliges her. The opening to the catacombs can be found in the spectator seats alongside the bullfighting ring behind the mansion. Marston fights his way through the underground cavern, dispatching the undead as he goes. He begins to notice that the undead seem to pay the girl no mind. Upon placing the mask back upon the altar, the girl reveals that she is Ayauhtéotl. Once the mask is in place, the girl vanishes and Marston hears her voice tell him to go be with his family. Upon returning to and re-opening his ranch house at Beecher's Hope, he finds Abigail and Jack still hogtied, but no longer suffering the effects of the undead plague. The family embraces as the nightmare appears to be over... Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Leaves the mansion. *Attacks or assaults the young woman. *Dies. Trivia *The song which plays while riding to Escalera is "Bad Voodoo" by The Kreeps. They recorded the song as a non-album track, only featuring in Undead Nightmare. The song is available on their Facebook page and the Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Original Soundtrack album. *The safehouse for Escalera is disabled for this mission, and if the player have not rescued Escalera yet, then he is unable to do so until the mission is complete. *The Semi-Auto Shotgun can be found in the caves, before trekking deeper in. It is picked up automatically by John, who mentions Reyes bringing 'protection'. *In this mission, a new breed of Undead is discovered. These undead are almost skeletal from centuries of decay, move at an incredibly fast speed and have glowing red eyes. This is the only time in the game when this type of undead can be encountered. *Reyes is the most slim Bruiser in the game. *All the Undead encountered in the catatombs have glowing red eyes. *When starting this mission the player will see a woman crying who John asks where Reyes is. After the next cutscene where the player has to enter the catatombes, the aforementioned woman will be undead and will attack the player. *It is impossible to loot Undead Reyes' body as after the player kills him and the following cutscene is over, he will be inside the villa and the doors will be locked. However the doors are unlocked after the mission. *It is recommended that the player saves into a new save slot before this mission, as you can only play as Zombie Marston once the mission is completed, and can only wear the Legend of the Undead and the Army of the Undead outfits. Gallery File:Rdr_civilized_man01.jpg File:Rdr_civilized_man02.jpg File:Rdr_civilized_man03.jpg Безымянный1у.jpg File:Rdr_civilized_man04.jpg File:Rdr_civilized_man05.jpg File:Rdr_mask.jpg Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Completing this mission contributes to the acquisition of the following achievement/trophy: Related Content es:Un hombre civilizado Category:Undead Nightmare Missions